Midday Star
by emilymoscoso
Summary: Midday Star- Renesmee's Account of Breaking Dawn.
1. Title And Copyright Page

midday star

**emily moscoso **

Breaking Dawn in the POV of

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

___________________________________________________________________________________

Copyright © 2009 by Emily Moscoso

All rights reserved. Except as permitted under the U.S. Copyright Act of 1976,

no part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means,

or stored in a database or retrieval system, without the prior written permission of the author.

Little, Brown and Company

Hachette Book Group USA

237 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10017

Visit our Web site at

First Edition: --------

Little, Brown and Company is a division of Hachette Book Group USA, Inc.

The Little, Brown name and logo are trademarks of Hachette Book Group USA, Inc.

Includes dialogue from _Breaking Dawn_ by Stephenie Meyer. An MT book. Published by Little, Brown and Company. Copyright © 2008 by Stephenie Meyer.

Reprinted with permission from the author.

The characters and events portrayed in this book are fictitious. Any similarity

to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

ISBN 978-0-316-06792-8

Library of Congress Control Number: 2009828027

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

RRD-H

Printed in the United States of America


	2. Dedicaton Page

_This book is dedicated to the legions of fans of Stephenie Meyer's incredible saga. _

_As one, I know the excitement it is to read anything Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn related. This book is for all of you. _

_Also thanks to one of my very best friends, Taylor Harper, for introducing me to the exhilarating world of Twilight._

**Emily**


	3. Table of Contents

**CONTENTS**

Preface

1. Commencement


	4. Preface

**Preface**

I stood, proud and sure, at my mother's side and looked at the ones around me. I could not say _people_, because, they were not exactly human. Yet, I wasn't either, not _fully_, at least. My short life had not even started; I still had forever to live. I heard my father hiss, then my mother, even louder. She tightened her protection around us. My father stepped forward to face the immortal with jet-black hair. I waited. Their palms touched. I waited. Then, my name was called. A snarl ripped out of my mother. The immortal gestured for me to come forward. So I did, prepared to face my fate.


	5. 1 Commencement

1. Commencement

I woke up from my nap and blinked. . . the dark is really starting to annoy me. I listened for any voices. There were none, just slight movement, I wondered if my mom was up yet_—_ I figured it was my mom I'm inside of_—_ I felt a sudden urge to stretch out. I stretched and flexed my muscles, something I hadn't done in a long time, I felt hungry, too.

"I'm sorry," a voice Edward, my _dad­__—_ was murmuring, "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again." _That's so thoughtful, Daddy. . . ._

I wrinkled my nose, whatever was giving me energy, was really, really, nasty, it tasted _horrible. _Without thinking, I nudged the wall of the balloon I am in.

It all happened quickly then. "Excuse me!" My mom—Bella— gasped. I felt movement, but I couldn't jostle much in the tight womb.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I felt Daddy's arms wrap around Momma just above me. Hmmph. Not fair.

"Damn rancid chicken," Momma moaned.

"Are you all right?" Daddy's voice sounded strained, in pain.

"Fine," Momma panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away," Momma moaned again. More movement followed, all the while Daddy had his arms wrapped around Momma—and never close to _me_.

"Food poisoning?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah," Momma croaked. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first." So that was that _stuff_. Huh.

"How do you feel now?" _I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_._

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually."

A while passed before I got any nutrients at all. At first, I got _water_, that's it. Then Daddy fried some _more_ eggs for Momma. Momma dozed for a while, and then leaned, kind of squishing me. She jumped up and ran; I felt only slight movement. Up went the eggs, and the water, too.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor," Daddy suggested, anxiously, to Momma. Ungh. _I think not Daddy, I know what Momma's gonna say._

"I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth," she answered. _Yesss!!! _

After Momma brushed her teeth, I heard the change in her heartbeats. From ga-lump…ga-lump, to thump-thump-thump…thump-thump-thump!! A knock sounded and Momma jumped a bit. Daddy's voice poured in.

"Are you well?" He asked. "Did you get sick again?"

Momma sounded strangled. "Yes and no."

"Bella? Can I please come in?" He sounded worried.

"O. . . kay?"

I heard footsteps. "What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" Momma whispered.

"Seventeen," he answered. "Bella, what is it?

_"Bella! _I'm losing my mind over here." _Me too!_ "What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?" _Huh?_

"No," Momma choked out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late." There was silence.

"I don't think I have food poisoning." Reticence.

"The dreams," she mumbled. "Sleeping so much. The crying. All that food. Oh. Oh. _Oh._"

Well. . . she had found out about me. _Hi, Mom!_

From Daddy: Nothing but silence.

At that moment, Momma's hand dropped to her womb. To me. And that was all it took. My heart leaped. The feelings I had felt for these two people had been merely the sentiment that I was connected to them in a way. But now I felt it, I felt the bond­—although seeming stronger with my mother­— with them. It was hard to explain the feelings that I felt. At that moment, I felt it­—what my mother and father always said to each other— although different. I felt it. I felt _love_. It was the strongest feeling, I cared for them, I knew, at this moment, I have them. They are _mine_. My young heart flew to the heavens and grasped the feeling. It caressed it, it wanted it, needed it. In that single moment, I knew that I have a bond with them that will _never_ be broken. _I love them._

"Oh!" Momma—my _mother_— squeaked again. She leaped up.

"Impossible," she whispered. Her fingers stroked her womb. "Impossible."

Momma was quiet for a long time, her hand never leaving the bump, never leaving me. She touched it again and pushed slightly; I resisted the urge to flex. She pressed gently again. By this time I had to let her know that I was there, that I was real, her where I knew her hand was. And so, I nudged her.

At the same time, there was the most annoying noise imaginable.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I felt a little jostling as she got down on her knees. The ringing stopped.

"Hi, Alice," Momma said shakily. She cleared her throat.

I guess you can say that I'm lucky that I'm—_can_ you call it special? Err. . . . Let's call it _different_ or _unique_. It's pretty obvious that I have sharper senses then most, and that's how I got my incredible sense of hearing— and was able to hear another voice that I had never heard before, "Alice"— in the short period that I had actually been alert.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" a beautiful, but strained voice asked.

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not. . .one hundred percent. . .sure. . . ."

"Is Edward all right?" Alice asked warily. And then I heard a faint "_Carlisle_!"

"Why didn't he pick up the phone?" she continued.

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw—"

"What did you see?"

Silence. Then after a while, "Here's Carlisle." _Carlisle._ I wonder who—. My thoughts were interrupted by a male voice, velvety like my father's.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I—" a pause as Momma hesitated. "I'm a little worried about Edward. . . . Can vampires go into shock?"

_Vampire. _I have never heard that word before. _Vampire. _Is that what I am? At least I know what Daddy is— _vampire_. But. . . . Is Momma one too?

"Carlisle" interrupted my thoughts. "Has he been harmed?"

"No, no. Just. . . taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I think. . .well, I think that. . .maybe. . .I might be. . ." She took a deep breath. _Go on, Momma! Tell him!_ "Pregnant" _Yes!!_

_I'm here Momma, you're mine, I love you._ Once again, I nudged her lightly. And she felt it; her hand flew to me.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked.

"Sixteen days before the wedding."

"How do you feel?" _I feel great, thanks for asking. . ._

Momma broke down. "Weird. This is going to sound crazy— look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am _crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and. . .and. . . I swear something"—something?­— "just _moved _inside me just now."

Momma suddenly sighed. "Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

"Put him on," Carlisle said, strained.

My father's velvety voice whispered, "Is it possible?" He listened to Carlisle for a long time. "And Bella?" He listened. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"What did Carlisle say?" Momma asked impatiently.

Lifelessly, Daddy answered, "He thinks you're pregnant." _You are! _I fluttered around as much as I could.

"Who are you calling now?" Momma asked.

"The airport. We're going home." _Home?_

Hours passed with the faint velvety voice talking away. I amused myself by squinting. If I squinted, I could see patches of light. All the time Daddy was jabbering angrily on the phone. I felt movement, and the soft patter of footsteps walking away. Home. _NO! _I don't want to leave, this is _the place_. The place where I was. . .err. . . created. The place I first experienced _love_. I lightly nudged my mother.

"I know, I don't want to go either."

Did she just _speak _to _me_? To _me_? Her voice, it was crystal clear. It was as if her voice was some dusty gem, and someone poured water over it to make it sparkle again. I felt the bond again, _love_. I _love _her.

"I don't understand, what is _wrong _here?" _Nothing, Momma. It's perfect here._

I knew she was deep in thought, I knew. I could feel her emotions, we were connected to one another. Confusion. And uncertainty. An emotion I had no name for; Momma shed a few tears, then put her hand on her stomach.

"Bella," the velvet voice asked. "Bella! Are you in pain?"

"No, no—"

"Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

"We're going to get that thing"—_what_—"out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you." _WHAT?_

"That _thing_?" Momma gasped. _Excuse_ me_?_ Get it _out_? No. _No. NO! _

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back."

Emotions fluttered around. Realization. Shock, fear, pain.

"No," she whispered. More realization. Shock and fear and pain. "_No_."

I heard a faint woman voice, followed by quiet muttering. "She's insisting on leaving the food she brought—she made us dinner. It's an excuse— she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." The woman mumbled something, and a snapping velvet voice followed.

Suddenly, Momma gagged and whirled around. What was _that_? I nudged her tentatively. A reassuring emotion was delivered to me. Momma's hands folded over her womb. And then there was a tiny gasp. Suddenly the woman was shouting furiously. Then Daddy answered something in a pleading voice, in a different foreign language. The conversation continued until I felt a slight bit more pressure on the spot where my mother's hand was. "_Morte_," sighed the woman. And the footsteps walked away.

"Where are you going?" the velvet voice painfully asked my mom.

"To brush my teeth again."

"Don't worry about what she said. It's nothing but old legends, lies for the sake of entertainment." You think I'm a _legend_?!? I am _real_!

"I didn't understand anything," Momma told him. _Me neither._

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." I heard him walk away.

"Are we leaving soon?" Momma called after him.

"As soon as your done." He paced until Momma was done. "I'll get the bags into the boat."

"Edward—"

I heard him turn. "Yes?"

Momma hesitated. "Could you. . . pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again."

Softer, Daddy responded, "Of course. Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon." He walked away.

Then I heard a female voice. The most beautiful, _enchanting _voice— aside from my parents— I had ever heard. "Hello?"

"Rosalie"—_Rosalie_, what a beautiful name for a girl, right after _Bella_— "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."


End file.
